resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Plan B/Transcript
Shortly after Joseph Capelli opens the door for Charlie Tent who's carrying the power core, they head outside to the rooftop as the camera zooms-in to get a better view in the distance. *'Charlie Tent:' See that gondola movin' up towards the flag? That's our way outta here. Few dozens of surviving Longlegs and several Shock Drone coming out of those ruins. *'Charlie Tent:' Dammit. Shock Drones! Camera zooms-out. *'Charlie Tent:' They'll be comin' after the power core. You gotta protected me. Capelli follow Tent into the shed as the chimera approaching. *'Charlie Tent:' I'll hold here until it's all clear. They're getting close, Joe! If one of the Longlegs enter the shed. *'Charlie Tent:' Ah! They're getting too close! Capelli took out few Longlegs and protects Tent who's still holding the power core. *'Charlie Tent:' Pshew...thanks. Capelli took down the Shock Drones and several Longlegs while Tent stay behind cover. *'Charlie Tent:' Keep at 'em, Joe! They're coming for me! Capelli continue to fire and kill more several Longlegs, forcing them to retreat and they move to the edge of the rooftop. *'Charlie Tent:' They're falling back! Good shootin', Joe. Lower that bridge and let's keep moving. If Capelli couldn't figure out. *'Charlie Tent:' Shoot the stop sign to lower the bridge. Capelli shoot the stop signconcentric lever to lower the bridge. *'Charlie Tent:' I'm right behind you! Capelli crossing the bridge and took out two Longlegs after he enter the ruins of another apartment. Tent follows him. *'Charlie Tent:' I'll still with you! I'm okay. Just a scratch. Tent climb up the stairs to the higher floor and take cover behind the wall while Capelli listens to the radio. *'Freddie Valmore News:' Freddie Valmore, broadcasting from a cold and snowy New York City. Earlier today, I received a SOS call from Brisbane, Australia *'Dalmyn:' ...thousands of 'em, just showed up out of nowher...need help. Food, water, gun...like a goddamned slaughterhouse...Oh my Go=!!... *'Freddie Valmore:' I don't like hearing that any more than you do but it is my job to bring you the news as I get it. So let's do what we can and say an extra prayer tonight for those folks in Brisbane. After the radios end, Capelli follows him and took out three approaching Shock Drones and a Longlegs. *'Charlie Tent:' Nice. C'mon, we're almost there. They run around the other side of the ruins '' *'Charlie Tent:' Take 'em out! ''Capelli took out several Longlegs. *'Charlie Tent:' Beauty! They heads for the stairs and up to the rooftop. *'Charlie Tent:' Clear a path for me, Joe! If Tent's been hit by an electrical beams from Shock Drones. *'Charlie Tent:' Gettin' shot is no fun, Joe. Capelli took out the rest of the Shock Drones and several Longlegs. *'Charlie Tent:' Gondola's just ahead. C'mon. They across another bridge while Tent remain behind cover and Capelli took the last group of Longlegs. *'Charlie Tent:' Coast is clear! Tent able to regroup with Capelli. *'Charlie Tent:' You got 'em all, let's go! Charlie enters the gondola. *'Charlie Tent: Over here, into the gondola.' Capelli enters and shut the door. Scene Gondola starts moving across above the streets. Inside the gondola, he puts the power core down beside him and sit on top of it. *'Charlie Tent:' Whew...now that's how it's done. You saved my skin, Joe. I won't forget that. I promise. Outside of the gondola, the Widowmaker patrols on the street below as she past across the scenes. Back inside the gondola, Charlie Tent was talking to Joseph Capelli. *'Charlie Tent:' Things aren't going quite the way I planned. But you're familiar with that, aren't you, Joe? You seem like a guy who used to things going from bad to worse. Widowmaker attack and rip one side of the gondola open, knocking both Tent and Capelli onto the floor and the power core roll down to the rooftop below before Capelli catch it. *'Charlie Tent:' Goddamnit! Capelli has to go down to the rooftop and retrieve the power core back. Tent notice what Capelli's doing. *'Charlie Tent:' No! It's too dangerous! Capelli ignores him as he jumped off the gondola and land on the rooftop. He manages to got up. *'Charlie Tent:' (from o.c.) I'll go get help I'm comin' back for you, Joe! Gameplay Capelli begin to fight against the female Widowmaker in the football field around the school yard. After several red spots been destroyed, the giant feral Widowmaker collapse to the ground and die. Scene Capelli walks towards the Widowmaker corpse and stand in front of her. Tent, Glenda and Ellis Turner approaching the both Capelli and the dead Widowmaker while Ellis already found and carry the power core. *'Charlie Tent:' Holee shit! Everyone look at the body. *'Charlie Tent:' Would ya look at that mess. Tent approaches Capelli as he talk to him. *'Charlie Tent:' Well, Joe Look like you earned that trip to New York City. Fades to black. Category:Resistance 3 Transcripts